1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for packet data Quality of Service and activating reservation links in a wireless communication network.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal communicates with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link may be established via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-signal-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is one of the third-generation (3G) cell phone technologies. UTRAN, short for UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network, is a collective term for the Node-B's and Radio Network Controllers which make up the UMTS radio access network. This communications network can carry many traffic types from real-time Circuit Switched to IP based Packet Switched. The UTRAN allows connectivity between the UE (user equipment) and the core network. The RNC provides control functionalities for one or more Node Bs. A Node B and an RNC can be the same device, although typical implementations have a separate RNC located in a central office serving multiple Node B's. Despite the fact that they do not have to be physically separated, there is a logical interface between them known as the Iub. The RNC and its corresponding Node Bs are called the Radio Network Subsystem (RNS). There can be more than one RNS present in an UTRAN.
CDMA2000 (also known as IMT Multi Carrier (IMT MC)) is a family of 3G mobile technology standards, which use CDMA channel access, to send voice, data, and signaling data between mobile phones and cell sites. The set of standards includes: CDMA2000 1x, CDMA2000 and CDMA2000 (e)HRPD different revisions. All are approved radio interfaces for the ITU's IMT-2000. CDMA2000 has a relatively long technical history and is backward-compatible with its previous 2G iteration IS-95 (cdmaOne).
CDMA2000 1x (IS-2000), also known as 1x and 1xRTT, is the core CDMA2000 wireless air interface standard. The designation “1x”, meaning 1 times Radio Transmission Technology, indicates the same RF bandwidth as IS-95: a duplex pair of 1.25 MHz radio channels. 1xRTT almost doubles the capacity of IS-95 by adding 64 more traffic channels to the forward link, orthogonal to (in quadrature with) the original set of 64. The 1x standard supports packet data speeds of up to 153 kbps with real world data transmission averaging 60-100 kbps in most commercial applications. IMT-2000 also made changes to the data link layer for the greater use of data services, including medium and link access control protocols and Quality of Service (QoS). The IS-95 data link layer only provided “best effort delivery” for data and circuit switched channel for voice (i.e., a voice frame once every 20 ms).
CDMA2000 1xEV-DO (Evolution-Data Optimized), often abbreviated as EV-DO or EV, is a telecommunications standard for the wireless transmission of data through radio signals, typically for broadband Internet access. It uses multiplexing techniques including code division multiple access (CDMA) as well as time division multiple access (TDMA) to maximize both individual user's throughput and the overall system throughput. It is standardized by 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) as part of the CDMA2000 family of standards and has been adopted by many mobile phone service providers around the world, particularly those previously employing CDMA networks.
With further reference to 1xEV-DO (EV-DO) as part of a family of CDMA2000 1x digital wireless standards, 1xEV-DO is a “3G” CDMA standard. EV-DO originally stood for “EVolution, Data-Only”, but recently is also referred to as “EVolution, Data-Optimized”. EV-DO provides data rates over 10 times faster than 1xRTT, the previous data technology for CDMA networks. Unlike other “1x” standards, EV-DO only addresses data—not voice. It requires a dedicated slice of spectrum, separate from voice networks using standards such as 1xRTT. There are currently two main versions of 1xEV-DO: “Release 0” and “Revision A”. Release 0 is the original version, and the first to be widely deployed. Rel. 0 offers data rates up to 2.4 mbps, averaging 300-600 kbps in the real world. This is much faster than the 50-80 kbps typically offered by 1xRTT technology. Rel. 0 data rates are identical to 1xEV-DV Revision C. Revision A integrates most of the faster data technology from 1xEV-DV Revision D, and improves latency. These enhancements allow features such as VoIP and video calling. Although EV-DO does not include voice capability natively, Rev. A is fast enough to support VoIP technology at service levels equal or better to 1xRTT voice technology. This may be a future upgrade path for CDMA carriers if EV-DV development remains stalled. In terms of data speed and general technology evolution, the closest equivalent to EVDO for GSM/WCDMA networks would be HSDPA. 1xEV-DO is based on a technology initially known as “HDR” (High Data Rate) or “HRPD” (High Rate Packet Data), developed by Qualcomm. The international standard is known as IS-856.
3GPP LTE (Long Term Evolution) is the name given to a project within the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) to improve the UMTS mobile phone standard to cope with future requirements. Goals include improving efficiency, lowering costs, improving services, making use of new spectrum opportunities, and better integration with other open standards. The LTE system is described in the Evolved UTRA (EUTRA) and Evolved UTRAN (EUTRAN) series of specifications.